


Tyrion and Varys

by mific



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Tyrion and Varys in Pentos, looking wary.





	Tyrion and Varys

**Author's Note:**

> Created to try out my new Kuretake Gansai Tambi paints, and for the "body diversity" challenge on Drawesome.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a4d4/6xn0a1h15m83e82zg.jpg)

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/172679091625/tyrion-and-varys-by-mific-fandom-game-of-thrones)

 


End file.
